


Puppy Love

by liketolaugh



Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), BDSM Scene, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Subspace, folks this is as kinky as it gets without whips and paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Take one pair of dog ears and a tail. Add a considerable dose of affection, and a little bit of training. Mix in Connor's praise kink, and Markus' love of control, and you have a very fun night indeed.Markus loves his good boy very, very much, but not as much as Connor loves the man that holds his leash.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Intended to take place at least two or three years post-canon.

Connor always found it difficult, at first, to settle into his headspace. It was obvious in his fidgeting, the stiltedness of his movements, his refusal to look directly at Markus. Markus didn’t mind; that was half the pleasure of it, helping Connor relax and settle and strip himself emotionally bare. It was a type of power, to make someone feel that safe.

The sun was just setting when the two of them retired for the night, turning the television off and putting the chess set away, the in-progress game saved in both their memories. Shadows stretched across the ground until Connor, with a flicker of his LED, mentally reached out to turn the indoor lights on, eyes on the ground and a small tangle having found its way into his hands. He glanced from Markus, to the bedroom door, to the tangle and to the door again, unsure and clearly impatient.

Markus kept his silence as he put the pieces away one by one, not quite able to resist teasing Connor, and finally, Connor said, “I- it’s getting late, it wouldn’t be… inappropriate to…” His gaze flickered back to Markus. “To play, now.”

He looked so hopeful that Markus had to smile. “No, it certainly wouldn’t,” he agreed, with a touch of humor. He snapped the case shut and reached out to take Connor’s hand, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumb, and then added, “I’ve been thinking about that scene we planned last weekend. What do you think?”

A faint, programmed flush crept across Connor’s cheeks, and he nodded, leaning toward Markus in such a needy way that Markus had little idea whether it was genuine or specifically meant to make Markus’ heart skip a beat.

It probably said something about Markus that both ideas were equally appealing.

“It sounds perfect,” Connor said intently, all of his attention focused on Markus. Perhaps too focused; it almost reminded Markus of when Connor was guarding him, watchful and wary of the crowd and the buildings and everything else as well, and Markus understood. Last week had been- a close call, to say the least, and Connor had been more vigilant than ever since then. It made him more tense than usual.

That was fine. Markus knew exactly how to bring his good boy to heel. (Connor, unlike most everyone else Markus had to deal with, was always so good for him.)

He rubbed over Connor’s covered arm up to his shoulder, gentle and slow, enjoying the way Connor leaned into it, and then said lightly, “Remind me of your safeword?”

“Garden,” Connor said without hesitation, head tipping to smile dryly. “Not that I should be saying anything else either.”

Markus chuckled warmly, dipping his head briefly in concession. “And mine is easel. Just in case.” Then he glanced at the bedroom door, and asked, “Are you ready?”

Connor dropped his tangle carelessly and nodded, glancing away again.

In their bedroom, Connor stripped down first. By agreement, Markus stayed clothed, his worn t-shirt and casual sweatpants were comfortable enough to keep it convenient. So he lounged on the bed and watched as Connor pulled off his jacket, his undershirt, his slacks, his underwear, and put them all away in the laundry basket.

Connor, Markus thought dreamily, had a beautiful body, sleek strong lines and carefully speckled skin and an ease of motion belied only by his own endearing awkwardness. Periodically, he glanced at Markus, at once self-conscious and eager, and Markus just leaned forward as if to look even closer, loving mostly the way it made Connor shiver in poorly hidden pleasure.

After the things that came off were the things that went on, and Markus cleared his throat quietly, making Connor’s attention snap right to him.

“Get your box from the bottom of the closet, Connor,” Markus reminded him, as if it didn’t go in the same place every time. But Connor just nodded quickly and went for it, dropping down to retrieve the little, unmarked box out and open it up.

The ears went on first, big floppy brown things with only a soft, thin covering of fuzz on a mechanical headband. As soon as they went on, the skin around them retracted a minute amount to connect, and they started to twitch with Connor’s excitement, small and quivering. Connor reached up to run his fingers over them, and then reached back down.

While Markus knew the ears were Connor’s favorite accessory, Markus himself was most fond of the tail – android-specific just like the ears, so it would lift and wag in delight, and doubling as a vibrating plug that was easy enough for Markus to take control of.

Connor opened his mouth to ask permission, and then snapped it shut. Markus kindly didn’t laugh at him and encouraged, “Go ahead if you’d like, Connor, or come here if you want me to help you.”

Connor shook his head, looking embarrassed again. There was lube in the box as well as their nightstand, so he just rolled onto his hands and knees, slicked up his fingers, and reached back.

Connor never took enough time prepping himself, almost businesslike in his impatience to get to the main body of the play. It was almost a waste.

Markus didn’t mind as much as he liked to tell himself. He was itching for this too, wanting to skip ahead to when he could run his hands all over Connor and whisper to him and just _hold_ him in a way Connor hardly ever let him.

Connor’s new dog ears strained back as he squirmed, spreading his legs to get his fingers further in, head dipping in his concentration, his brow furrowed in the same look he wore when he was playing chess with Markus, that he had worn just half an hour ago. If Markus leaned in just the right way, he could see Connor’s slit just past his fingers, with long smooth hair the same color as the tail waiting by his knee.

His eyes flickered open to look back at Markus as if for guidance, and Markus just hummed, waving him along indulgently. Connor hesitated, eyes on Markus, and then took his fingers out of his ass to reach for the tail.

He took a little more time with that, slicking it up as well before pressing it slowly, carefully into him, rocking against it in a shallow motion. Subconsciously, Markus’ hand moved down to the front of his own pants, and he took a deep breath just as the plug slipped in, and it lifted and wiggled as it connected to Connor’s system.

Every time, he was surprised by how much he loved the sight of Connor like that, naked and self-conscious with the decorations Markus knew he guiltily adored, that he loved to share with _Markus._

He had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Connor so, while Connor was still raw and embarrassed and settling into himself. Connor’s eyes lingered on Markus, darting from his eyes to his mouth to the hand on his lap, still sharply attentive and assessing.

Then he seemed to come to a decision and _stretched,_ almost more like a cat than a dog, letting his gear settle into place and feeling every inch of his bare body. One ear twitched, then the other, and finally the tail, a big, experimental wave from right to left to right. All at once, he relaxed, twisted to glance at his tail, and then, falteringly, followed it in a slow circle, not quite chasing it but certainly not _not_ chasing it.

Markus couldn’t help himself. He laughed, and even when Connor jumped and turned back toward him, he couldn’t quite regret it.

“You’re adorable,” he said warmly, pitching his voice low and with a barely restrained note of possessiveness. “I’ve been so ready to play with you all week, Connor, just to see you like this. Just to see you so good for me.”

Connor, again, almost opened his mouth to respond, and then shut it again, but his tail twitched in the beginnings of a wag, his body knelt awkwardly on the ground, as if still unsure whether he was supposed to rise. Markus beckoned him with one hand, and Connor crawled across the room just to hesitate at the edge of the bed, uncertain eyes up on Markus.

“Sit,” Markus said, soft and gentle, and Connor sat on his heels in front of him.

Unable to resist, Markus reached out and ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, pausing to rub just behind one false ear. Connor’s head tilted into the touch, shoulders relaxing visibly. Markus lingered, admiring the restrained strength of the android at his feet, the trust in his expression and the hopeful twitch of his temporary ears.

“You look so beautiful,” Markus crooned, affection blooming unstoppably in his chest at the way Connor almost, but didn’t quite look away, unwilling to dislodge Markus’ hand as he started stroking him, scooting forward just to reach more, to stroke Connor’s neck and shoulders and arms. “My perfect strong boy, Connor, doing everything I ask of you. You’re so good for me, I’m so happy that you trust me so much, that you’re so eager to go down for me. My perfect little puppy.”

He let the words spill freely, thoughtlessly, knowing that the tone meant more than the words themselves and that Connor was loving every one of them, soaking up the affection like he was still as starved for it as he was the day Markus met him.

Connor made a sound, soft and strained as he kept his eyes attentively on Markus. There was something hazy in his eyes already, somewhere between lustful and adoring. Markus smiled at him freely, feeling something in his own chest loosen up as he fell into the rhythm of the scene.

“Do you want this, Connor?” he cooed, rubbing his hands over Connor’s back, firm and indulgent, feeling the skin flex and arch the slightest bit under his palm. “Are you ready to be my good boy?” He paused. “Bark for me.”

Connor let out a soft bark, still quiet and shy, but Markus all but beamed.

He let go to lean back a little, retrieving something from under the pillow: a collar, soft brown leather lined with silk, already undone and waiting. He moved slowly, almost languidly, watching Connor’s ears perk up and his eyes track it as Markus brought it forward, down, and around his neck, fastening it with the ease of long practice, and felt Connor shiver under his fingers.

Indulgently, Markus took careful hold of the collar and tugged slightly. Connor gasped, leaning into it, and if Markus looked, he could see the start of something wet around Connor’s groin.

Markus didn’t smile this time; he _smirked,_ letting go and leaning back again and putting his hands firmly on his thighs.

“Speak,” he ordered – not the coaxing, patient one of before, but firm and expectant, feeling a faint heat suffusing his own body as he watched Connor.

Connor barked, louder than before but still quite visibly embarrassed, but his eyes were on Markus, face flushed and trusting, his hands planted on his knees and sitting on his heels. His ears quivered. His tail was wagging, shallow and eager, and a dog tag gleamed off the front of the soft, dark collar.

He looked miles away from the steadfast, tense companion Markus always took to the stage with him.

“Lay down,” Markus said, and it was a swooping, wonderful feeling in his stomach when Connor just flopped over onto the carpet, not even breaking eye contact with Markus for more than a moment. “Roll over.” Connor squirmed into a full spin, ending up a little further away from Markus but his eyes still on him, the dog tag tinkling gently. “Sit.” Connor sat on his heels again. “Bow.” Connor squirmed onto his hands and knees, chest lowered to the ground, head tilted up.

It was a rush; it always was, a heady feeling of power and something like joy at Connor’s easy obedience. The faint warmth intensified into heat, and his pants tightened noticeably, his breath deepening almost in perfect time with Connor’s.

“Up,” Markus ordered, voice rasping and husky. Connor pushed himself up to put his hands on the edge of the bed, eyes wide and mouth open to pant quietly, just on the edge of openly desperate. “Beg.” Connor sat back one last time, hands tucked against his chest and giving Markus the sort of adoring puppy eyes that, right now, just made him harder.

Markus had him stay like that, just for a moment, staring at Markus with glazed, hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. Markus knew the look, by now; Connor had described his headspace as a place of relaxation, of shamelessness and wanton recklessness he couldn’t reach any other time, but Markus knew it only as that trusting, blissful expression on his face and the looseness of his body.

Finally, Markus smiled, probably looking just as love-struck as Connor at his feet. “Good boy, Connor.” Connor whimpered, high and needy, and Markus nodded indulgently.

Needing no further permission, Connor launched himself forward and tackled him, hands landing to straddle either side of Markus’ shoulders and the evidence of his arousal slick and warm on Markus’ still-clothed thigh, rutting slightly with his impatience. His face ended up at Markus’ neck, soft skin nuzzling under his chin and his hot tongue lapping at his pulse, eager and wanting, and Markus let himself fall back and laugh, his whole body shaking under Connor’s.

Yes, Markus loved every step of bringing Connor down, but this was his favorite part; the unbridled enthusiasm, the open affection and the raw want, Connor whimpering against his throat even as he drew gasps on top of giggles on top of half-formed moans from Markus’ unwound chest. He ran his hands up Connor’s body, rubbing firm circles over the skin, almost massaging it with his palms and feeling Connor press into him in return. Reaching back to Connor’s wildly wagging tail, and flicked it, making Connor’s whole body jerk.

Finally, though, Markus patted Connor’s thigh, tilting his head up to grant Connor more access even as he managed, “Okay, Connor, heel. Heel, boy, good boy.”

Reluctantly, Connor backed off him, giving Markus such a sullen kicked-puppy look that he nearly laughed again. As it was, he smiled.

“Don’t look like that, I have a present for you,” he reminded Connor, and rustled the pillow meaningfully.

The frustration _melted_ off Connor’s face, both his ears and tail perking up noticeably as his eyes went round, and Markus reached under and pulled out the silicone bone they’d bought not long ago, small enough to fit in a human mouth and unlikely to hold any flavors from its surroundings.

He held it out, and Connor leaned as if magnetically drawn. Markus flicked it one way, then the other, laughing quietly at the way Connor’s head followed it, and then tossed it in front of Connor.

Connor set upon it instantly, wriggling until it fell against his forearm and then biting down curiously. He gnawed for a moment, tentative, and then all at once his tail started wagging again, his eyes drifting shut as he chewed on one end.

It looked blatantly silly, but it was also so clearly apparent that he was genuinely enjoying it, grinding his teeth against the off-white silicone and shifting it up every time it started to slip down.

Markus took a moment to appreciate it, and then mentally reached out, connected to the mechanical system of the vibrator at the base of Connor’s tail, and flicked it on.

Connor’s hips jerked instantly, caught off-guard, and he whimpered around the bone, biting down harshly.

Markus was half-hard in his sweatpants, his cock rubbing against his underwear, warm and sensitive, his whole body on the verge of overheating.

“Beautiful, Connor,” he crooned, reaching out to stroke Connor, head and neck and back, pausing to finger the leather of the collar that Connor put on for _him._ Connor leaned into him, his whole body falling into Markus’ lap as Markus scooted closer. “Oh, my perfect, precious boy, look how happy you are. You went down so wonderfully. I love you so much. You’re such a good puppy for me, Connor, such a good boy.”

Connor arched under his touch and whined, blinking slowly and rubbing himself against Markus even as he clung stubbornly to his new toy, squirming to look at Markus with soft round puppy eyes. Markus pulled Connor closer with his arm, the other one rubbing his stomach, slow and appreciative, gently manhandling him into the position Markus wanted.

“Do you like that, Connor?” Markus cooed. Connor barked, soft and muffled. “Oh, do you like it? Does my good boy like his bone?” Another muffled bark. “Are you a good boy, Connor?” Bark. “Who’s my perfect puppy? You are!” A whimper and a whine, Connor pushing himself into Markus as the strokes turned into gentle scratches, the tail thumping against the mattress in Connor’s pleasure.

Markus was panting now, and he appreciated the situation for a few moments longer before he set his hand on the bone in Connor’s mouth and tugged gently.

Connor resisted, biting down with the return of the betrayed glower. Markus tugged a little harder, and Connor growled at him, tail still thudding wildly against the mattress.

“Drop it,” he said with stern warning he didn’t mean. Connor paused, and then, slowly, let go, allowing Markus to take it and toss it lightly in his palm. “Don’t you want to play fetch, Connor?”

Connor’s ears went right up. It was adorable. Even with his whole body subtly flushed with arousal and Markus’ cock starting to chafe against his pants, it was _adorable._

Markus smiled at him, and then held up the bone. Moved it to one side, then the other, and then tossed it across the room. Connor head followed it until he almost tumbled off the bed, and he bolted across the room after it. Markus had to cover his mouth to muffle a laugh.

God, he loved Connor.

Fetch was a new idea; it turned out to be a little awkward, especially with the vibrator making Connor jerk and whimper at unexpected times, but he crawled across the room and bit at the bone and dropped it on Markus’ lap, almost as if he didn’t notice the effort it took him as long as he got it there. Markus rubbed his head and crooned to him each time, and every time Connor looked as blissed out as if it were the first, panting against Markus’ lap and ears twitching and waving.

Whenever he turned his back, Markus could see just how wet he was, moisture gleaming at his slit and starting to smear.

Finally, though, Connor just dropped the bone at Markus’ feet and buried his face in his crotch, rubbing his cheek against Markus’ cock through the cloth of his pants. Not expecting it, Markus’ thighs jerked apart and he let out a groan, the long-awaited friction shooting hot pleasure up his spine.

Connor yipped a few times, soft and quick and needy, and when Markus looked down his head was tilted up to give Markus perfect, pleading puppy eyes, his hips swaying behind him and arching under the pleasure of the vibrator, tail waving and ears up.

How was he supposed to resist that? Dazedly, Markus reached down and undid the drawstrings of his sweatpants, just enough to free his cock without taking them off.

“Good boy, Connor,” he panted, feeling hot and impatient himself, wanting Connor’s hot mouth on him. “Be gentle. Slow, boy.”

Connor only barely obeyed, licking a hot stripe up Markus’ cock and then nosing under to rub his face against Markus’ balls, gentle and light and _teasing_ in its speed. Markus groaned again, reaching down to tug Connor a little closer, fingertips grazing Connor’s collar just to feel it. Connor’s breath spilled hot and damp across Markus’ cock, and only after nosing and lapping for a few more seconds did he finally take it into his warm mouth.

Markus threw his head back and moaned, the buildup making the feeling twice as intense, a pleasure in his whole body. Connor took half of him and Markus made him take the rest, a slow and grinding roll that Connor relaxed into.

What of him wasn’t already hard filled up in seconds, pressing wonderfully against Connor’s mouth and throat; Connor was whimpering and bobbing deeper, looking happier with Markus’ cock in his mouth than he had with the bone, not even reaching to touch himself even though by now he had to be aching worse than Markus.

With the easy access Markus had to its controls, it was simple to start messing with the settings of Connor’s vibrator. He’d gotten used to it on low, so Markus turned it up, and shouted as it made Connor yelp around his cock. He turned it down, and Connor whined. Up and down, down and up, until Connor was a writhing mess, suckling weakly at Markus and shivering with arousal.

“Heel,” Markus rasped at last, rough with want.

It was with reluctance that Markus turned the vibrator back down and pulled Connor off his cock, feeling it throb like a heartbeat, already aching to come. Cleaning-fluid saliva connected Markus’ cock to Connor’s mouth for a few moments longer, until Connor pulled away too far, and it was just on his cheek and chin.

Markus panted, quick and heavy, for a few seconds, appreciating the sight of Connor squirming in place, cutting off whimpers and yelps, trying to be good for Markus and heel.

“Speak.”

Connor barked, loud and shameless. Markus’ cock throbbed, and he turned the vibrator up just a notch.

“Bow.” Connor scrambled into a clumsy bow, cheek rubbing against the carpet and eyes drifting closed as his hips jerked. Markus turned it up again, and watched Connor grind back against air. “Sit.” Connor heeled again, thighs rubbing together, and then whimpered. “Beg.” He lifted his hands and swayed forward, actual tears beading in his eyes and letting out a strangled gasp as Markus turned it up. “Lay down.” Connor flopped, gasping and shaky, and his whole body rocked with the force of the increase. “Roll over.” He rolled over, slow and laborious, shivering as his skin scraped over the carpet, and whined when Markus rewarded him. “Good boy, Connor. Good boy, my good boy.”

Markus’ clothes were hot and tight, and he loved it, and he loved Connor, and he patted the mattress again.

“Come up, boy,” he rasped. “Be a good boy and present for me.”

Connor threw himself shamelessly up and rolled in front of Markus on his hands and knees, presenting his rapidly wagging tail and his soaking, swollen slit. He yipped twice, then barked, and then whined, desperate for Markus’ cock.

Markus couldn’t resist for a second longer, and he got on his knees behind the android, rubbing the tip of his cock against that wet slit.

“Good boy, Connor,” he groaned, and pushed in, slow and wonderful, relishing the way it squeezed around his cock. “Ohh God, good boy, good boy, you were perfect… God…”

Connor whined, stuttering and desperate, grinding back against Markus’ cock. Markus caught his hips with his hands and held on, and while he knew Connor was more than strong enough to ignore him and move anyway, Connor just held still and whimpered.

It barely mattered, anyway. Markus had no sooner hilted himself and started fucking Connor in earnest than did Connor clench around him, yelping in quiet, quick succession and tension rippling through his whole body, and Connor came around his cock in under thirty seconds.

Markus had to cut off a moan of his own at that, feeling close to coming himself, but he had to ask, rough and rasping, “Connor, baby, puppy, do you need me to stop?”

Connor shook his head instantly, though his whole body was still quivering and twitching – including the tail, bolt upright and stiff. Markus, satisfied, just tightened his grip, grounding himself on Connor’s solid hips, the broad plane of his back and his artificially sculpted muscles, the beautiful arch of his back and the _collar_ that stood out against his neck, marking him as-

“Mine,” he managed, eyes half-lidded. His clothes were too tight around him, trapping the heat of his overworked body, pulling against his rapid, harsh movement, and it felt wonderful. “You’re mine, Connor, you’re my wonderful gorgeous little puppy, so good, so good around my cock, so perfect under me.”

His hips jerked without his permission now, trying to get deeper, deeper into Connor’s tight wet needy hole, their hips slamming together hard enough to rock Connor’s whole body and his hands pulling Connor closer. Connor was whimpering constantly now, clenching around Markus, still holding so wonderfully still for him.

“I’ll get you a leash,” he rasped, reaching under Connor to rub hard and fast, “and hook it onto that beautiful collar, I’ll take you around the house with it, lead you around by that beautiful throat, and if you tried to wander off, you so like to do that, I could just-”

With his free hand, he reached out and pulled on the collar again, hard enough for Connor to feel it, and Connor yelped loudly, and then jerked, his hips bucking wildly as he came again. Markus moaned and kept hold of the collar, desperately trying to keep himself from coming until Connor finished, grinding into his spasming hole.

It wasn’t until Connor settled, whining softly again as he fell limp, contented and twitching, tail and ears falling loose and limp, that Markus let out a strangled gasp, released it, and finished. The orgasm wracked his whole body, lightning-hot and rumbling like thunder; his hips rocked, slamming into Connor as his cock emptied itself out.

Wrung out, Markus let out a shuddering breath and buckled a little, tugging Connor to fall with him and turning the vibrator off with a thought. Connor relaxed against him, sex-warm and heavy, as Markus draped an arm over his side and hugged him close, relishing in every inch of the contact between them.

For a few minutes, the two of them laid like that, exhausted and sated. The contact was grounding as Markus came down off what was an almost dizzying high, pressing his mouth against Connor’s shoulder just to feel him.

“God, I love you,” he said at last, half-mumbled against Connor’s shoulder. He turned his head just a little – not so much that Connor couldn’t feel him smiling – and continued, “You make the cutest little pup, Connor.”

He was still tired, processors recovering from the minutes of overclock, but he pressed a kiss to Connor’s shoulder, then the base of his neck, then just above the collar.

“Come up for me, Connor,” he coaxed, fingers idly rubbing Connor’s chest. “Don’t you want to be my big, strong bodyguard again? You don’t want to be a tiny little yappy pup forever, do you?” Connor shifted, turning to nuzzle into the hollow of Markus’ throat, slow and sleepy, and Markus smiled affectionately. “You’d get so bored. I can’t be home with you all day. Come on, Con, I’ve got you. It’s time to come up and tell me how much fun you had.”

At last, Connor started giggling, free and helpless. It took him a moment, but eventually, voice rasping worse than Markus’ had earlier, he said, “So much. I love you so much.”

Markus laughed, too, quiet and hoarse.

“That’s not what I asked,” he teased, hitching Connor a little closer. “But I forgive you.”

Connor hummed idly, not quite opening his eyes yet, the giggles just starting to settle down.

“You’re so perfect when you dom,” he murmured against Markus’ skin. “You have this voice, and it… it’s like you’re holding my heart.”

Markus warmed in a different way, shifting down so Connor could reach out to hug him in return, loose and languid. “I think I should get that leash,” he said lightly, feeling Connor breathe against him, deep and even. “You seemed to like that idea a lot.”

Connor nodded, still loose and shameless, but then hesitated. “But we just got the bone.”

“A leash won’t cost that much,” Markus murmured, stroking Connor’s side just to feel the skin slide under his hands. “The bone was a good idea, though. You like putting things in your mouth even more as a pup.”

“It’s my job,” Connor muttered, but didn’t look interested in pursuing the complaint and Markus just grinned against him. “…I’d like the leash.”

“Next time,” Markus promised immediately, pressing another kiss to Connor’s shoulder, and for a few more minutes, the both of them stayed silent, relishing in the closeness and the easy, steady calm.

“…I’m sticky,” Connor said at last, voice edged with the beginnings of crankiness, and reached up to disconnect the ears. Markus huffed a laugh.

“Let’s go clean up, Connor. It’ll only take a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've maybe been in a smut-writing mood lately.
> 
> I've actually been thinking about this one on and off for a while - puppy play is very RK1K - but it was Witcher (sub!Geralt specifically) that really pushed me into it. There are some excellent descriptions of subspace there, and it's very, very Connor.
> 
> If you liked it, I'd be thrilled if you dropped a comment! I don't usually drop things of this degree. <3


End file.
